


Story Time

by vegalocity



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Mewberty AU, Mewberty!Star, Monster Arm!Marco, Starco is more implied than overt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/pseuds/vegalocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Marco let her go, She took Oskar, car and all into the clouds, and didn’t come back. She probably ate-”</p>
<p>“She didn’t eat him sweetie, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“She totally ate him.”</p>
<p>“Janna!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The survivors

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Both of our main heroes have almost become monsters permanently, and this kind of wrote itself.

A tapping at the window woke her from her slumber. 

She darted upright, arms clutching her favorite teddy bear in a panic. Sky blue eyes darted about the gloom, trying to find the intruding presence. Upon seeing herself alone in her room she slowly crept across the floor, the span of space between her bed and the window suddenly both far too small and far too big at the same time, and peeked into the night.

The wet slap of something hitting the wall of the house over and over was muffled by the window, but it did give her the chance to look down and see what it was.

The faint shadow of what looked like a person was steadily climbing down her wall, it only had one arm on the wall and was somehow suspending itself.

Was it a person? That arm was far too big and bulky compared to the rest of their body. 

It was holding what looked like a cat in it’s other hand. She held back a cry of horror when she realized it was a dead cat. A sort of bite mark looking thing in it’s belly was shining against the moonlight. Tears pricked her eyes, but she consoled herself in the fact that she knew her puppy was in for the night. Padfoot was sleeping on the foot of her bed still, completely oblivious to his owner’s distress. 

As it was she couldn't take her eyes of the person(?) as it scaled it’s way down to the ground. 

When it’s feet touched the ground the Arm holding onto the wall came off with a sickening pop. It reached it’s hand up, bringing the cat to it’s face again, and, to her horror, took a large bite.

She could see a trail of gushy organs being slurped out of the poor creature and fought down a wave of nausea. She wasn’t however, able to bite down the high pitched whine that came out of her mouth.

The creature looked around, and she noticed it’s eyes were glowing an eerie yellow, before it finally zeroed in on her window. 

She yelped and ducked down under the sill, hoping it didn’t see her. 

To her relief the faint slap-slap of the creature’s giant arm didn’t come back. Whether it was because it hadn’t seen her, or it simply didn’t care she couldn’t tell. 

When she peeked back out the window it was gone.

She took a deep breath, clutched her teddy bear to her chest and willed herself to be brave. 

“Moooommmmyyyyyyyy Maaaaaammmaaaaaaa” The hallway between her room and her parent’s room couldn’t have been longer. 

Tears filled her eyes as she cried out for her mothers over and over. Her little legs carrying her to their room before either of the woman had a chance to even get out of bed. 

Her Mommy had woken first, blonde hair much like her own fluttered around her cheeks as she spun around in bed to face her in the doorway, Mama was still fast asleep in the mounds of blankets, but she shouldn't be surprised, Mama could sleep through an earthquake. Mama had sleep through an Earthquake. So she wasn’t very upset about running into her Mommy’s arms, as usual.

Her Mommy brushed a bit of her hair out of her eyes, the same shade as her own, and smiled that easy grin that always made her feel a bit better.

“D’ya have a bad dream Honey?” She shook her head and buried her face in her mother’s nightshirt. No, the thing she’d seen wasn’t a nightmare.

It probably would be soon, but it wasn’t just yet. 

“So what’s wrong?” She felt a pair of hands comb their way through her tangled hair, and was already starting to calm down at that. At least, calm enough to not start shouting again.

“There was someone outside. They were climbing own the wall and they had these eyes like this.” She raised a hand up and stretched her eyelids off of her eyeballs to show what she meant “And they had this creepy thing that made ‘splat splat’ noises on their arm and-and they…” she teared up. “They were eating a kitty cat! The Kitty Cat didn’t do anything to them!” A small sob choked her throat at that, thinking about the poor fluffy kitty brought back all the horror. 

She’d seen it slurp it’s insides up like noodles. 

She was never eating noodles again.

The hands in her hair started stroking again, and slowly, but surely she started to calm down. 

Her mother took a deep breath above her, something similar to a resigned sigh

“Lizzie sweetie, I’d hoped you’d be older before we had to tell you this….” One of her hands came off of Lizzie’s head, and before she could make any sort of noise of protest she heard a light ‘thwack’ beside her.

“Janna, Janna wake up.” A thin groan came from the other side of the bead as her Mama slowly started to rouse.

“Jackie, what’s your problem? It’s still dark.” Another smack to her shoulder was the only answer her Mama got before the dark haired woman sat up. Brown eyes blinked in the gloom before focusing on the little girl in her wife’s lap. 

“What are you doing up Short Stuff?” Lizzie sniffled and prepared herself for explaining the person… monster… thing… that she’d seen again before her Mommy answered instead.

“Him.”

Janna’s eyes widened at Jackie’s deadpan answer before looking down to Lizzie, Lizzie noted that her Mama’s dark skin was considerably paler.

Lizzie was confused, She didn’t know the monster thing had a name. But why would you name a Monster thing Him? Wasn’t that a bad guy in Powerpuff girls? 

“Is Padfoot still in your room?” She asked, and Lizzie bobbed her head as quickly as possible. Mama sighed in relief before looking out the window nervously. 

“You think She’s anywhere close?” Mommy shook her head and lifted Lizzie back to her feet.

“Don’t think So. Ferg and Al are useless, but if She was anywhere near Chantelle would have noticed and told us.” Lizzie blinked at the mention of the family friend. Chantelle was nice, she’d come over for tea sometimes with her Mothers, but she didn’t know who Ferg and Al were. 

“Who are He and She?” she ended up asking. Mama reached a hand back and ruffled Lizzie’s hair. 

“You wanna tell her or should I?” She didn’t move her eyes from the windowsill as Mommy kept petting her hair.

“You know the Magic part of it better than I do.” her Mama sighed before smiling weakly down at her. 

“Lizzie sweetie, You know why nobody goes out after sunset?” To tell the truth Lizzie had never really noticed such a thing. She was always told to come home before sunset sure, but she’d never really noticed that no one ever goes out when it got dark. She shook her head.

“It happened a long time ago, your mother and I were only teenagers when things began….”

“Your Mama and I were friends, but we weren’t dating. I was too into skateboarding and she was busy making herself a felon.” Her Mommy chuckled before Mama through a pillow at her head.

“Who’s telling the story here?” Mommy waved her off with a laugh.

“Fine Fine sorry.” Mama eyed her blonde wife for a moment before looking back at their daughter.

“Anyway, That school year there was a transfer student. Her name was Star, and she was an actual Princess. And she was the fairytale kind of princess you read about in your storybooks too. She could do Magic, and she was from a far off place called Mewni where things like unicorn were common pets.

“She was staying with someone I absolutely loved to tease, Marco Diaz. And they got inseparable really quickly. Like, to the point where there were a couple rumors that they were dating. They weren’t true of course, but none of us would have been surprised if there was _something_ there, especially after things started to take a turn.

“Anyway, Star had started to go through something called Mewberty, We didn’t know it at the time, but it was something like molting for her people. She started to act like a weird mix between a spider and a butterfly.

“Like, her eyes got all bugged out and looked like giant glowing hearts, two other pairs of arms sprouted out of her sides, she got wings and could spin webs made of heart shaped goop from her fingers, it was so wild, she started to capture boys and trap them in her web, she was going to eat them I’m pretty sure.”

“Janna tone it down you’re scaring her.”

“Right right. Anyway, She was acting on complete instinct, it was like there was nothing left of the girl we’d all made friends with. She ended up going after one of the last boys on campus, Oskar I think, when Marco trapped her with a volleyball net. 

“Now earlier I had gotten her spellbook from Ferg, one of Star’s friends, and I’d learned a lot by feeding the guardian of the book pudding. Go figure. Anyway, He gave Marco a head’s up that fighting her and not letting her do her thing would make it nothing but worse. So Marco let her go.

“She took Oskar, car and all into the clouds, and didn’t come back. She probably ate-”

“She didn’t eat him Lizzie, don’t worry.”

“She totally ate him.”

“Janna!”

“Alright alright. But we never saw Oskar again, so who knows what happened. So the webs started to grow brittle without her reapplying the goop, and eventually the boys all broke through. 

“Marco hadn’t moved an inch since she’d flown off, he was completely devastated and none of us had any idea how to help, or even if we could. He had more or less saved all of us if only by getting Star to fly off instead of sticking around the school, so we all kind of owed him. Eventually Ferg and Al got him to stand and they brought him home. 

“The Diaz’s were crushed, Star had very quickly endeared herself to them, and the fact that she was lost through something so… unstoppable, was cruel. Eventually I guess they had the guts to contact Star’s parents to tell them, and they took all of Star’s stuff home, not a single magical thing has come to Earth Since. 

“Except the Spellbook.” Janna smiled a little proudly at that. “I legally got it from Ferg who legally got it from Star, so there was nothing her parents could do unless I gave it to them. And at that point anyone who cared about Star was clamoring to me to find a way to turn her back, so I wasn't about to let the only thing that even had a chance at working disappear to another dimension.

“That creepy book guardian didn’t have anything for us to reverse the molt. Even on Mewni Mewberty was a dodgy game. The best bet was to lock the girl up in her room and hope she doesn’t go through the full molt there too. Everyone else had kinda given up at that, even The King and Queen started talk of having another child or contacting a distant cousin to be heir to the throne. But by the time anyone caught wind of that they were already gone, all contact to and from Mewni going with them. 

“But Marco was determined that there had to be something to get Star back. He latched onto it with such a single minded fervor that the rumors that they were a thing started circulating again. Marco was a straight A, never skipped classes once in his life student, and next thing anyone knew he started getting 60’s at best on his tests and getting so many unexcused absences the principal threatened him with summer school.

“According to Al and Ferg he cleared off an entire wall of his room to figure out a pattern she was going through. Sightings, missing persons cases, all transcribed over a big map. Al called it ‘terrifying at best’ how intense it was. They tried talking him down, or at least on taking care of himself again, but everything short of the end of the world was on hold until he had a breakthrough. Ferg told me the whole time they were talking he was rubbing at a certain spot of his right forearm, over a weird crescent shaped scar. 

“He got back to work every time, and eventually they both conceded defeat. Nothing would stop him short of finding his solution, or finding Star. Thankfully one of them did indeed happen.”

“Was it true love’s kiss?” Lizzie interrupted, bright smile on her face. But her Mama just laughed sadly and booped her nose once. 

“Nah. He found Star. I don’t know if he tried True Love’s Kiss or not, I wasn’t there. But he was still plucking heart shaped scales out of his hair when he came over to my place for help.”

“Let me finish it up Janna.” Mommy got her attention again “I was right there with Your Mama when it happened Lizzie, and I was there till the end so it would be best if I pick up.” Lizzie didn’t mind.

“Get back to the story!” She insisted. Jackie laughed and twirled a bit of her daughter’s hair between her fingers.

“Yeah, so, Marco came over to Janna’s house to take a peek into the spellbook. Star’s parents took back her Magic Wand when they first found out, but the spells could still be cast by humans if they were lucky.

“Marco was sure he had the answer to turning Star back. ‘She almost recognized me!’ he said ‘If I’m strong enough to hold her down I could talk to her, I could get her to remember!’ So he made Janna find a certain spell for him.”

“If I didn’t already memorize that thing it would have taken forever.”

“Yes yes dear, we’re all very proud of your route memory. Anyway, back before everything had happened Star had accidentally given him something really bad to replace his broken arm. A Monster arm. We all thought it was so cool at first. But it was evil. Star had helped him get rid of it, but now he wanted it back. 

"He told us that since he knew what it could do, he could control it. Neither of us liked the idea of that, The Monster Arm had tried to eat the bowels of an eight year old when we’d first ran into it, but he was desperate. Marco was sure that this was the only way, and who were we to stop him? Star meant more to him than anyone else. So Janna cast the spell, and Marco’s arm turned into that monster tentacle thing again. 

“He… seemed just fine. He could control the arm, and even though we could hear this weird hissing coming from it, he was insistent that it was no more than a buzzing in the back of his mind. Once Star got back to normal, and she got her wand back, she could turn his arm back to normal too. 

“But neither of us were okay with him going alone. So we flipped a coin and I offered to go with him, to give him some backup. I armed myself to the teeth just in case, but he was confident I wouldn’t need any weaponry. 

“We tracked her down on our bikes, the terrain was too rough for my skateboard, and he admitted to me that used to have a thing for me, but he’d gotten over it sometime between losing Star and then. I had barely talked to him for most of our high school lives, And I wasn’t out to anyone yet, but I did tell him then that that was a good thing, because I was pretty sure I was lesbian. We laughed a little bit about how weird teen love works.

“But then we found Star’s lair.” Mommy hugged Lizzie real tight then, she was worried, it looked like she was going to cry. Mommy had been so strong through the whole story, and Lizzie was scared of what had happened to make her normally so calm mother so frightened just by the memory. Mama put a hand on Mommy’s shoulder.

“Jaquelyn if you want I can take ov-”

“No. It’s okay, Jannet I got it.” her Mommy took a deep breath and kept going.

“There were things that were in there I won’t tell you about Lizzie, sweetie. You’d get nightmares. But it was very very scary. Marco and Star almost immediately started fighting, His monster arm was strong, and he probably could have won….

“But he wasn’t as in control as he thought. The Monster started to take over. These slick purple scales started to spread all over his shoulder, then up his neck and across his face, His eyes turned yellow, and his teeth got sharp.

“If Star was wild, than Marco was outright _feral_ I was scared to break them up because either of them could kill me in the squabble. But I knew in this state they’d kill each other no problem, so I had to try. I’d smacked Star with my baseball bat and tripped Marco with my skateboard. 

“For a second I honestly thought they were going to gang up and kill me. But Marco ran off into the forest, and Star took off in the sky. I panicked and ran away.” she finished, her voice bitter in a way she did not like to hear in her Mommy at all. Lizzie was about to whisper that she knew who woke her up now, but Mommy wasn’t done yet.

“About two years later they were both back in Echo Creek; but they weren’t fighting each other anymore. They were there, side by side in the night, Marco with his Monster’s scales now all over his body, and Star just barely hovering off of the ground. His human arm was clutched tightly in two of her hands. The only light was coming from either of their glowy eyes. Everyone was scared that they’d come to tear the town apart, but Marco’s arm lashed out, and plucked, of all things, a nearby squirrel from it’s branch and took a deep bite into it.”

“Now Who’s getting too detailed and scaring Lizzie?”

“Oh hush. Anyway, they were splitting animals between them. Eating what they took from them and passing the rest to the other.

“They’re still here, in the cave that The Creek runs out of. They hunt at night, there hasn’t been any attacks on humans in a long time though. So we don’t let Padfoot out at night.” Lizzie nodded slightly at her Mothers’ words. The story was mighty scary, and yeah Marco would still probably feature in her nightmares, but she was glad her parents didn’t decide to lie to her, that they told her the real reason Padfoot isn't allowed out and neither is she when the sun goes down. Grown ups lie too much.

“How did they stop fighting?”

“No one knows.” Mama shrugged. “But they’re probably never gonna change back. I don’t think either of them even remember being human anymore anyway.”

“If they don’t attack people anymore why do people still keep watch?” Mommy finally pitched backward at that, laying back down in bed with a look so sad that Lizzie wanted to cry for her. Mama took Lizzie in her arms instead and lie down beside her wife, so all three of them were together on the bed.

“A lot of people died because of them Lizzie.” Mommy finally forced out. “We don’t know how long they’re going to keep staying away from people. No one who’s tried to stop them has ever come back. The best we can do is live with it or move away.” That made sense.

“Oh, Okay.”

“Okay little miss chatterbug, is that enough story to put you back to bed or do you need the one about how your Mom and I fell in love to bore you too?” Mama started to rearrange the blankets so Lizzie could sleep between them. 

“I’m okay. Thanks for the story Mama.” she kissed Mama’s cheek, and she wrinkled her nose in appreciation. “Thanks for the story Mommy.” She kissed Mommy’s cheek, who gave her a tired smile.

Despite the scary story beforehand, she was able to fall asleep with her mothers on either side of her.

But her dreams were still full of yellow eyed monster arms and the sound of wings beating against the air.


	2. The Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peak into the minds of Echo Creek's resident monsters

_It was that_ thing _again…._

_That horrid thing that kept stopping her from doing what she was born to do._

_That terrible thing that would just not let her feast in peace._

_It came alone again. Like the first time and the time after_

_Not with that strange thing that had the strange stick to hit her with._

_It growled at her. Yellow eyes flashing in the darkness and teeth grating against each other. It’s wiggly arm thrashed about in anger._

_Something in the furthest depths of her mind, something that was easily pushed back and ignored, woke up at seeing that wiggly arm, as it did last time. As it did every time this_ thing _refused to leave her in peace._

_So she responded as anything would. She attacked._

_The thing roared at her and lashed out with it’s wiggly arm. She didn’t know how long they were doing this for, time had no meaning to her anymore, but she was growing a bit tired, and so was it, if the way it was slowing down meant anything._

_Eventually she got it. It was pinned underneath her, thrashing and snarling, it’s sharp teeth biting at the air as she spun her webs around it. But after she restrained it’s wiggly arm it froze._

_She thought for a moment she’d killed it, but it was still breathing._

_It was just...staring at her._

_A defense mechanism? She wasn’t very intelligent anymore either but she wasn’t stupid. Survival instinct meant to always be prepared._

_It’s yellow glowing eyes never strayed or went glassy, and it started to open it’s mouth again._

_It wasn’t biting at her, it was… purring? Something that sounded kind of like a hiss but kind of like a roar too._

_“Sssss....Sssssta… Staaarrrrrrr” It hissed out, ending it’s strange roar with a purring ‘rrrrr’ noise._

_Something about that roar…_

_That thing that wakes up sometimes in the back of her head spoke up. Making a noise of it’s own that insisted was the correct response to that roar._

_She curved her lips around the noises it was trying to tell her to make. It wouldn’t take up too much energy._

_It started with a hum._

_“Mmmmmaaa…. Marrrrrr” she purred back at it. It’s focus was completely on her. Entranced like all her pheromone drenched prey would be before she devoured them. That was odd, she hadn’t touched him with her pheromones yet._

_The thing in her head told her to keep going._

_“Marrrrc” that was hard, her tongue clacked harshly against the top of her mouth when she made that noise. “Marrrrrrrrcooo?”_

_It was the right noise to make._

_The thing started to purr again, but it didn’t make the roar too. She preferred the purr over that confusing roar anyway._

_If it was purring at her than it wasn’t going to stop her from feasting._

_So she started to purr back. She should drench it in pheromone before releasing it. She wasn’t going to eat it’s bones if it didn’t stop her from feasting again, but to be safe._

_It’s eyes dropped sleepily as she crumbled her web in her lower hands, her pheromone could induce imprinting, like young onto their parents. Normally it was to keep her prey from running, but it can also be used to keep a predator from attacking._

_It raised it’s wiggly arm and started to stroke her antenna and wings. A thin trail of slime followed it wiggly arm as it snaked around her middle, bumped against all of her arms and finally caressed her cheek._

_A sort of calm came over her. The kind that she was used to causing in others, that should have been cause of alarm, she wasn’t aware anything could do this but herself._

_But this thing, It… He… would take care of her. And she’d take care of him._

_Her eyes fluttered a bit happily._

_After he was done marking her as she’d done to him, he leaned in and started to nuzzle her, Rubbing his face against hers. It felt nice, So she happily returned the gesture, making sure she was still purring. She gripped his small arm in three of hers wanting to get as close to her new… her new… friend… as possible. They kept at this for awhile, familiarizing themselves with eachother, until he finally leaned away._

_His wiggly arm lashed out into the darkness, catching a rabbit and bringing it back._

_She eagerly reached for it, tearing out it’s spine in one swift motion._

_She was about to offer the spine, the best part of the Rabbit, over to her friend. But he had no use for the bones. He bit into the rabbit’s stomach and slurped up it’s innards._

_As the bones crunched between her teeth she knew they’d make a great team._

_-_

_It was easy to be a beast._

_The Viscera and the squelch of organs in between his teeth horrified the part of him that could still remember what he was before this._

_But that part was hard to trace sometimes, and most days he didn’t care to at all._

_The whisper of his arm may as well have become a part of himself the day he was born again. he never heard from it because it was him now. His big arm was as much him as his smaller arm._

_When he was a beast he didn’t have to worry about getting blood on his shirt or have to think about just why he didn’t like attacking those things that walk around full of precious innards._

_Besides, he had to take care of Her, and he couldn't provide bones for her if he was preoccupied with that part of him that’s still… whatever it was he had been Before._

_She was something from Before, he knew that much. And he knew she was important Before._

_And even though when he’d first come into being he’d thought that meant it was his job to kill Her, he knew now it meant he had to protect her._

_She was important._

_So he would bring her treats in their cave, after he’d eaten the innards she’d crunch down the bones, and they’d be happy and not have to fight over their prey._

_She clung to his small arm and he’d wrap his big arm around her waist._

_“Mmmmmaaarrrcoooo?” she chirped at him. It seemed like the only word she knew anymore beyond ‘boy’ or ‘food’. He on the other hand still had a few words to use. Favorites such as ‘Kill’ and ‘Hunt’ alongside more urgent ones such as ‘Stop’ and ‘No’ to keep Her from attacking._

_But his favorite had to be the Word for Her._

_‘Star’_

_It sounded nice in his mouth and it would always get her undivided attention when it would leave his toothy maw._

_He didn’t know why restraining his Big arm had given that back to him, alongside the need to help her, but it had. Maybe it was because she was someone from Before, and restraining his big arm had brought whatever was left of him before to the surface._

_Just enough to be useful but not too much to feel any remorse about catching a rabbit for the both of them to eat._

_Sometimes what was left of Before tried to rear it’s head, if he was too messy with his innards, or if She started buzzing about excitedly to the point where he’d have to hold her back with his big arm so she didn’t fly off and begin another feasting frenzy._

_He was a beast himself but he wasn’t as mindless as she was._

_Though that Before part of him told him she wasn’t always like that._

_Of course the before part of him revolted at the squelch of delicious innards, so beyond what it had to say about Her, it’s opinions didn’t mean much to him anyway._

_Keeping Her and himself alive were what mattered anyway. Not thinking about what he was before and why it refused to stay silent._

_It was easier to force it down and embrace the beast he was now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make these as basic as possible. The eyes of a beast are a little less fluid than I'm used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post a second part through Star and Marco's monster POVs


End file.
